Bar night
by ishiptoohard
Summary: Cora was at a bar, drinking and not wanting to be bothered, when I guy tries and hits on her. Luckily, Stiles is there to save the guy from Cora's fists.


"Hey, little lady," A guy says as he sits down next to me. I can't believe. I've only been in here for ten minutes and someone already tries to hit on me. I roll my eyes and take another sip of beer. "What's a girl like you doing on a Friday night, alone?" He asks, scooting closer to me. I unhinge my jaw and look at him. He's a Caucasian guy that looks about thirty years old. He's wearing a red jersey and blue jeans. He kind of looks like one of those guys that flirts with every girl even when he's not drunk.

I sigh and answer him dryly, "I'm having a drink because I fucking want to. Do you have a problem with that?"

He smirks at me and I'm about to punch his teeth out when Stiles freaking Stilinski comes over. He smiles at me and puts his arm on my shoulders. I glare at him and mutter under my breath, "What the hell are you doing?" He ignores me and says to the drunk guy, "She's here with me. And she doesn't like being in the same atmosphere with guys like you."

"And what kind of guy is that?" He asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes and give out a breath. "Rich douchebags that want to get into every girls pants." Stiles says, and I look at him. Stiles is actually really helping me. And not from danger. But from complete assholes. That's... surprising and amazing. The guy scoffs, "And what're you going to do about it?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I could tell my dad, the Sheriff, that you were going to rape my under aged friend here."

The guy's eyes widen and I laugh. "You're a.."

"Just get the fuck away from us." I exclaim, my left hand forms a fist ready to punch the guy if he doesn't. HE walks away and I smile slightly. I look at Stiles and bite my lip. "Thanks. I guess. But, I could have handled it by myself." I say, taking his arm off my shoulders. I move to face him and he stares at me. "Oh, really. And how would you handle it? By punching all his front teeth out? Cora.. That;s not how you handle situations." I roll my eyes and purse my lips. Stiles Stilinski, as usual, an annoying teenager. Who also seems to always wear plaid. "I can take care of myself. I'm not defenseless and I'm not stupid. I'm a Hale." He rolls his eyes at the statement and I glare at him. "I know, Cora. But this is the real world. You can't just go around punching people's teeth out and roundhouse kicking them. You could get arrested."

"And why exactly would you care if I got arrested?"

He gulps slightly and I roll my eyes and sigh. I know deep down he doesn't care, he just did that to mess with a jerk. I tuck some of my hair behind my ear and say quietly, "Well, I hope you have a nice night. I'm going to go so I don't get arrested. That's what you want, right?" Before he says anything, I walk away. I don't want nor need an answer to that question. I just want...

* * *

It's nine sixteen in the morning when I wake up abruptly. I didn't even have a bad dream, I just. I don't know. I find out why I wake up like this a second later when I hear another big thump coming from downstairs. I groan and take the blanket off. I put on a jacket before stepping out the door because I don't know if there's some person there and I do not want anyone seeing me in a small tank top. I open the door and walk quietly down the stairs. I hear shuffling and look to where the sound is coming from. Of course, Stiles Stilinski. I sigh and roll my eyes as I get off the last step of the stairs. He looks up at me and smiles shyly. I smile back sarcastically and yawn. "Good Morning." He says cheerfully and I look at him. I roll up my sleeves and walk over to him, We're face to face when I ask, "Why are you even here?"

He laughs and I glare at him. He stops slowly after he sees me glaring at him and smirks slightly. "Well, I thought, since I've done something terribly wrong to you that I'd make up for it." He says and shoves his hands in his pockets. I blink at him, not understanding what he means by that. There's a small pause since I don't know what to say and Stiles seems like he's waiting for me to say something.I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Okay.. So, what exactly are you going to do?" I ask, looks at me as if I'm crazy and puts his arms out gesturing to the kitchen.

"Haven't you guessed by now?"

I stare at him and shake my head. How the fuck was I supposed to figure out any of it? He only gestured to the kitchen and said that he was going to do something nice for me. He sighs and I roll my eyes. "I'm going to make you breakfast, Cora, Jeez, I thought you would figure that out." He says, shaking his head. I give out a breath and am about to punch him when I realize that people don't do that to people who make breakfast for no real reason. I sigh and walk away from him to sit on a chair next to the counter. He smiles and I roll my eyes."Just make the food, Stilinski."

* * *

In the end, it was amazing. I try not to show how much I love what he made. He smiles at me the whole time I was eating. When I finished, I dropped a napkin on the plate and siad, "You can go now." He looks at me and I roll my eyes. "What the fuck do you want from me, Stilinski?"I ask, angrily. This time he rolls his eyes and I let out a breath of annoyance. He grabs my arm and drags me outside. I take my arm out of his grasp and glare at him. He runs his hand through his hair and starts pacing around. I watch him for awhile before I get really pissed off. "Stiles, just tell me." I exclaim.

He licks his lips before he opens his mouth, "Okay... Cora, you're probably going to punch my throat after I tell you this and then Derek's going to rip me from limb to limb when he hears it so.."

I look at him. Is he.. no. He wouldn't. Stop getting these stupid fantasies in your head, Cora. "Stiles..I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that!" He exclaims and starts pacing around again. I roll my eyes and run a hand through my looks at me and lets out a breath. "Cora... I like you.. A lot. And I realized that you would never have the same feelings about me and I just. I just wanted to tell you."

I nod and gulp slightly. He... likes me.. Oh my god. I must dreaming. I pinch my leg and, I'm still here. I bite my lip and look at him. I straighten my back and say, annoyed, "You're an idiot." Before he can answer, I grab his shirt and kiss him hard on the lips.


End file.
